


You make me not quit

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, He's trying to make us all crazy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mingyu boy next door, Mingyu trying to make Junhui crazy, Rough Sex, Top Kim Mingyu, idk how to tag, jungyu, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Mingyu is that boy next door type. He beams at everyone who lives in the neighborhood, helps them with their groceries or offers to change their lightbulbs but he is also the type of guy who fucks Junhui out of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> song prompt that I can't get out of my head pls make it stop

Kim Mingyu. The apartment’s great boy next door. That polite Architecture student, that helpful charity event organizer. He’s been living in the apartment complex for 5 years now and Junhui is just a 2 month old occupant next to Mingyu’s. And he’s been hearing rumor about that hot guy ever since he stepped in the building. Old ladies said that Mingyu helps them with their groceries or if they need their light bulbs to be fixed. Teens said that Mingyu helps them with resources for their research since Mingyu knows a lot of library due to his best friend. Kids in the apartment said that Mingyu likes to give them sweets and even play with them when he’s not busy. Parents adored that man because he usually offers to babysit their children with a small amount of pay. In short, everyone in that apartment loves Kim Mingyu and Junhui haven’t met the man but he is goddamn curious about him. So when he did, it was Junhui’s laundry day. He had tons in his sack but when he got down in the basement where the machines are. The large placards saying all machines are broken. 

 

“Guess I have to postpone this and be naked for the whole fucking week until Hao shows up.” He ranted to himself and kick the sack beside him. He was about to pick it up when he heard someone chuckle. 

 

“That’d be interesting to see.” Jun turned and saw a gorgeous sun-kissed man standing behind him. The man is wearing a thin white shirt that outlines his glorious chest and Junhui swears to see beads of sweats trailing down in his collarbone.

 

“Uhh.” Junhui choked up words. That was so embarrassing. He felt his cheeks reddened when the man smiled at him. 

 

"You can’t trust those machines even if they’re working. They leave rust stains in shirt.” The man said as he points the washing machines behind Junhui. 

 

“Ah, right. Thanks.” Jun said and scratches his arm,”Uhm, do you know any laundry shop around here?” He asked. 

 

“It’s a bit far from here but I can offer my washing machine and dryer upstairs if you badly need it.” The man said and beamed at Junhui again. If this guy smirks or fluxes, it’d be the end of Junhui. 

 

“Is it okay with you? I can just pay you, I really have to wash these.” Junhui answered bashfully and bit his bottom lip, unsure of taking the offer. 

 

“Sure. It’s for free, I don’t mind residents borrowing my stuffs.” He shrugged,”I’ll help you with that.” He took the sack in Jun’s hand and offered his free hand.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, by the way.” He said. That adds up in Jun’s mind. That Mingyu isn’t only nice but also he is oozing with gorgeousness that makes Jun drool.

 

“Wen Junhui. I think people might have mention you.” Jun shook his hand, Mingyu smiled.

 

“Good things, I hope. C’mon, let’s prevent your nudity in this building.” Mingyu said and walked his way to the elevator. Junhui followed quietly because he somehow squeaked in his mind when Mingyu mentioned his nudity. 

 

“I think you’re new here, this is the first time I saw you.” Mingyu said when they entered his apartment. Junhui looked around before answering. It is neat and organized place, very much unlike Junhui. 

 

“Yeah, I moved in two months ago.” Jun answered and followed Mingyu in his laundry room. 

 

“Curious question. How come your apartment has it’s own laundry room?” Jun asked, Mingyu smiled and winked at him. Jun thinks he melted something from the inside of his body. 

 

“Well, I was one of the first occupants of this building and I asked the landlord if it’s okay to turn the broom closet into my laundry room since his laundry machines are shitty as fuck.” Mingyu said as if it was so casual to talk shit about their land lord. Jun just nodded and try not to say something that can lead him to being thrown out to this apartment. 

 

“Mind if I’m the one who separates this?” Mingyu raised the said in the table next to the dryer. 

 

“I’ll help.” Jun forwards and takes a portion of his clothes, separating whites from the colored. Mingyu was asking him typical questions when he froze a bit. Jun turned to look at Mingyu, spotting him holding Jun’s laced undershirt. Junhui quickly took the cloth and put it back in the sack. 

 

“Uhm, sorry. Uhh, it was for a costume. It’s nothing really.” Jun said with a blush on his cheek. Mingyu smiled widely at him. 

 

“A costume for what?” Mingyu asked with so much malice in his voice. Jun should be offended but he can’t because Mingyu seems to be teasing him rather than accusing him.

 

“I dance for the university.” He answered and focused on separating his cloth.

 

“With that shirt? Why didn’t I hear about you?” Mingyu asked again as he leans again the dryer. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe you’re too busy with your plates and stuffs to have a care about the social events?” Jun said sarcastically, he heard Mingyu laugh and swore that was the hottest laugh he could ever hear. 

 

“That’s not true. I do have a social life.” Mingyu said. Finally, they finished separating and Mingyu put the whites in the machine,”I am not a wallflower. I go out, bar hop and have sex.” Mingyu added. Jun felt his ears twitched when Mingyu mentioned his sexual life. 

 

“Yeah, sure. I bet you’re that type of guy who girls tries to lure in the bar.” Junhui shook his head as he chuckles. 

 

“I’d take that as a compliment since you’re implying that I am that eye candy but no, I’m not into girls.” Mingyu answered and stared at Junhui. The corner of his lips curved into a smirk,”I am more into gorgeous guys.” Junhui knew he blushed when Mingyu did that. 

 

“Shocking.” Jun remarked, knowing it was lame. 

 

“Come, let’s have a drink.” Mingyu offered and wrapped his arm around Jun’s shoulder, pulling him to the kitchen. Jun can smell the faint linger of Mingyu’s cologne and it’s driving him crazy. Everything about Mingyu drives him crazy. Mingyu took a botte of wine from his drawer and two glasses. 

 

“I hope you like wine, too.” Mingyu pour the wine and looked at Jun. 

 

“Of course, my best friend is a wine enthusiast as well.” Jun took one glass and clicked it with the glass in Gyu’s hand. Jun sat in the kitchen counter while Mingyu watches him. 

 

“You really have a nice place. Mine’s so chaotic.” Junhui commented.

 

“Well, it’s messy when I’m busy and other times.” Mingyu kid. He glanced at Junhui when he slowly sips his wine. 

 

“Mine always is.” Jun shrugged and giggled. 

 

“I’ll help you clean it if you agree to have a date with me tomorrow.” Mingyu offered jokingly, Jun laughed as well.

 

“I won’t reject a good offer.” Jun reached for a toss which Mingyu gladly accepts. 

 

—

 

Next day came and Junhui spots Mingyu helping an elderly with her grocery. Mingyu smiled at him and stopped in front of his doorway. 

 

“Good morning, Jun. Up early for a work out?” Mingyu asked politely. Jun returned the smile and nodded. 

 

“Going for a jog. We’re still on for later right?” Jun responded while he locks his door. 

 

“Of course. I’ll pick you up at 6. Have a nice day, Jun.” He jogged to the trail of the elderly who seems to be curious about their topic, Jun just smiled and said good morning. Junhui went to do his usual routine with nothing on his mind but his date with Mingyu later that day. 

 

He had to prepare himself. He shaved, bleached and even had to take a long relaxing bath just to have that vanilla fragrance. He spent most of the day bombarding Minghao about what to wear and Minghao snarks at him and told him he’d been removing it in the end of the day so why bother. He ended up wearing that lace undershirt beneath his over-sized polo and plain black jeans. He doesn’t know why he wore the lace, maybe a private joke Mingyu and he share. 

 

Mingyu showed up in front of his door at exactly 6, wearing a black polo with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow with made him look so fucking hot, as Junhui describe. The date was well, Mingyu took him to a fancy restaurant and they spent the rest of the night strolling. 

 

“It was fun, Gyu. Thanks for tonight.” Jun said while opening his door. 

 

“Glad you agreed, Jun.” Mingyu said while leaning against the wall. He had that mannerism of leaning against something which makes Jun drool internally because Mingyu’s physique is very shown when he does that. 

 

“Wanna come inside? I’ll show what hell you’ll be facing tomorrow.” Jun offered, Mingyu laughed and followed Jun inside his apartment. His jars of sweets on the floor, pillows on the table, blankets handing on the end of the couch. 

 

“Do you crawl in your carpet?” Mingyu kid, Jun pouted which made the younger laugh. 

 

“No!” He defended himself. Mingyu puts his hand in Jun’s waist as he looks around. Jun looked up to him. Even they don’t have much of a height gap, Mingyu never fails to towers Jun. 

 

“I can handle this in one go.” Mingyu said, Jun can feel his breath near his ear. It sent chills in his body. Mingyu’s so close and just one wrong move, he’d be kissing the boy. 

 

“I wonder if I’ll get a reward if I do it fast.” Mingyu whispered in his ear. Junhui had the urge to turn to look at the boy but that would be the end of him if he does. 

 

“Sure, you will, Gyu. A coffee or a dinner perhaps?” Jun chuckled. He was testing the waters, too afraid to dip himself. He felt Mingyu’s grip in his hips when the boy chuckled as well. 

 

“I don’t want any of that, Jun.” He responded, Junhui’s trying not to freak out. Yes, he is a good flirt but when he’s the one on the mark, he doesn’t know what to do. Mingyu kissed the exposed skin, it was Jun’s reflex when he tilts his head sideways to give more room for Mingyu who started trailing kisses in his neck. 

 

“What do you think, Jun? Should I have a reward if I do great?” Mingyu mumbled against his skin. Junhui nodded so willing to give whatever Mingyu wants. 

 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Mingyu pecked on his cheeks and squeezed his waist. Then there was Junhui, standing in the middle of his apartment with a hard on. Cursing along with his breathing, Mingyu knows how to play his game.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It lingers, Jun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been days jekwjwkw forgive me

Jun couldn't sleep right after that. Every time he closes his eyes, Mingyu's face pops out of nowhere, his kisses linger in his skin, his touch still warms his waist. He doesn't know what to do except biting his lower lip and groaning to the thought. Given the fact that it's not only giving him a hard on but also butterflies in his stomach. Junhui doesn't really know what to do. Finally, his mind seems to get tired of Mingyu, he fell asleep by dawn. What it feels is a blink of an eye, he heard someone knocking on his door, halfheartedly he opened the door, only being greeted by Mingyu whose gloriousness is showing off early morning. 

"Junhui, didn't get enough sleep?" Mingyu asked him with such a teasing tone but he let it slipped because he knows what Mingyu is trying to imply. 

"I just want to lay down for a few more minutes." Jun yawned and find his way to his clothes covered couch but before he could even dive in, Mingyu's arms are wrapped around his waist which made his eyes open wide. 

"You're not sleeping there, go to your room. I'll just wake you up when I finished." Mingyu said and gently pushed Junhui towards his room. Junhui purrs and Mingyu swore it was the cutest response he ever heard. 

As soon as Junhui left the room, he started picking up clothes, wires and even bags of jellies. He piled every clothing he saw in the laundry basket at the corner of the room. He disposed everything that seems to be useless like trash and bottles. It wasn't that messy but it's sort of disorganized, he must say. When the floor is clean, he started vacuuming the carpet. He just prays that Junhui is a damn heavy sleeper because the vacuum wouldn't tone down for a bit. 

Half an hour after, the living room is spotless. When Mingyu entered the kitchen, he was greeted by mountains of candy jars on the kitchen counter and tons of junk foods at the kitchen cabinet. When he opened the refrigerator, there were stocks of chocolate bars, galons of ice creams and a zipbag of fresh lettuce. 

"Well, at least he has lettuce. That's, that's healthy." Mingyu said to himself. He wonders how Junhui afford to buy his sweets but can't afford to buy a proper meal for himself. He discovered the answer when he opened the kitchen drawer that has brochures and contact list of every restaurant in town. Plus a little note that says 'arranged these for you. Please order something decent for your meal. - Wonwoo'

Mingyu figured out that Junhui is being well taken care of by his friends but he can't help but to join the bandwagon. Sure, Junhui's hot as fuck but when they talked for hours, Junhui is a fluffball in his description. Talks about cats and his beloved candies. Even cartoons that he likes. Mingyu just washed the small pile of dishes and soon finished the kitchen. The only room left is Junhui's room, Mingyu knocked thrice before opening the door. He looked at the bed and saw Junhui nuzzling with a large cat plushie. Mingyu chuckled to himself and let himself in. He looked around to figure what's to clean but there wasn't much. The small bean bag in the room has books sitting on it, some clothes are on the floor but that was it. So, Mingyu decided to sat in the edge of Jun's bed. The Chinese is sleeping so soundly and Mingyu couldn't help but to smile at the view. 

"Staring at a sleeping person is creepy, you know." Junhui mumbled. Mingyu smiled wider and lowers the blanket. 

"Well, you're not technically sleeping." Mingyu retorted. Junhui yawned and stretched his arms as he lean against the headboard of his bed. 

"But, still. You done?" Junhui asked as he smoothens the crumpled blanket in his thighs. 

"Yes, sir. Flawlessly neat as you wished." Mingyu answered with a salute. That made Junhui chuckled, he lean forward, eliminating the distance between Mingyu and him. 

"So, it's time for the reward, am I right?" Junhui smiled flirtatiously. That made something in Mingyu twitch, probably his dick. He smirked and moved forward, causing Jun to lay back down to bed. He puts his arm at the side of Junhui's head. 

"How about I claim my reward in the way I want it?" Mingyu's lips lingered in the exposed skin in Junhui's shoulder. A moan escaped from Junhui. Mingyu smiled to himself and started roaming his hands inside Junhui's shirt. 

"I'm gonna tie you, Jun. Is it alright with you?" Junhui nodded but groaned when Mingyu's hand left his body,"I got you, baby." Mingyu reassured him as he ties Junhui's hand above his head, Jun gripped on the headboard, trying not to shiver by the warm touch of Mingyu while he undresses him. 

Mingyu started trailing wet kisses from his jaw to his nipples, licking it and tracing it with his tongue. Mingyu went back and forth, slowly going down to his navel. He's making Junhui crazy right at the moment. He couldn't resist to feel so ecstatic. It's been ages since he had a good fuck and he never thought that being stupid at laundry can make him fish out the best one, yet. 

He gasped when he felt the warmth of Mingyu's mouth around his dick. He held the headboard tightly and bited his bottom lip harshly when Mingyu started bobbing his head up and down. His toes curled by the pleasure of it, he moaned Mingyu's name causing the younger to blow him faster and deeper. 

"Gyu." It came out as a whimper, Mingyu reached for his mouth, inserting two fingers. Junhui gladly sucked and played his tongue with it. When he was close, Mingyu stopped and put Junhui's legs in his shoulder. The hanging feeling made Junhui whined but soon, replaced by a moan when Mingyu started putting finger inside him. One felt nothing, Mingyu added another digits and those long fingers made Junhui crazy. He felt his orgasm pooling inside him and he's too close but it felt like he started from the beginning, building up the lusciousness of the feeling Mingyu kept giving him. 

"Gyu, I want you inside me. I'm, I'm ready." He cried out. This longingness is making him desperate, he groaned when Mingyu slowed down his movement and stared at him, eye to eye. 

"Say please for me, baby." He said and thrusted his fingers deeper yet slower, causing Jun to be a mewling mess. 

"P...please." It sounded like a whisper, Mingyu didn't even bother to adjust his pace, the motion is still slow yet keep hitting Jun's prostate. 

"Hmm, what is it, baby?" Mingyu leaned forward to kiss his neck, marking him with hickeys below his collarbone. 

"Please, gyu. I... want you inside, inside me." He stuttered, Mingyu removed his fingers and before Jun could even feel the emptiness, Mingyu thrusted deep and faster, causing Jun to scream in pleasure. That's how he wanted it, that made him float in the cloud nine. Mingyu didn't wait for him to adjust, he thrusted faster, pounding his flesh to Junhui's. 

"Fuck, so tight." Mingyu moaned in his ear, Jun felt jubilantly knowing that the feeling isn't only his to enjoy. 

"Harder, Gyu." He said, Mingyu followed him and he hits the right spot, repeatedly. Junhui knew how loud he is and they weren't exactly gentle but he meets every thrust, causing Mingyu to groan at him. He held Junhui's waist and controlled the movement, faster, harder. He pounded and pounded. Junhui doesn't know where to tilt his head, it's making him crazy. Mingyu's making him crazy. 

"I'm close." Junhui mumbled, he bites his lip and gripped on the headboard with all of his might. 

"Come for me, baby." As soon as Mingyu said that, he squirts plenty in his abs. Few more thrust and Mingyu finished as well. 

Mingyu plopped next to him, spooning him behind. They were sticky but Mingyu seems to pay no mind. He peppers Jun with small kisses in his shoulder, he was also humming causing Jun to fall back into his slumber. 

After that, follows one more, another and again and again. They knew their neighbors know about them, especially when Mingyu greeted the old lady from next door with nothing but his boxers, hickeys from Jun are showing, even scratches in his back. What made it more obvious is Junhui wearing Mingyu's oversized shirt whenever they go back and forth from his unit to Mingyu's. But mostly, it's because the land lord probably saw them making out on the elevator. 

Mingyu's still the boy next door type, still helps and still smiles at everyone in the building but when it's just Jun and him, he fucks Jun relentlessly and making the older lose his mind by all the good shit.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part 2 don't worry uwu


End file.
